A Maldição da Jóia
by raine mizer
Summary: Fanfic escrita em dupla por raine mizer e shiawase higurashi: como nós imaginamos a continuação de InuYasha... o.o
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

hm... eu tenho mesmo que dizer?

-vamos... diga...

mas... mas... ó.o

-diga! u.ú

nenhum dos personagens de Inu Yasha é meu! ;.;

-e precisa chorar? deixa de ser boba... --

--_jogada no chão_-- que cruel! u.ù 

**------------**

kissu!

raine mizer

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Por shiawase higurashi**

**O** tempo estava escuro. O chão estava úmido e as últimas gotas de chuva ainda caíam. A última batalha terminara. Narak finalmente fora derrotado, e a tão preciosa Jóia de Quatro Almas não estava mais em seu poder e nunca mais estaria. Kagura, morta a muito tempo por seu mestre, finalmente fora vingada. Kana morrera na batalha. Não havia mais nenhuma cria de Narak espalhada pelo mundo. E, apesar disso tudo, a sensação de paz não pairava sobre nossos heróis.

-Kikyou! - Inu Yasha corre para a sacerdotisa, mortalmente ferida encostada a árvore. Kagome já estava com ela. Apesar da mesma ser sua rival no amor, não poderia deixá-la desamparada.

-I..Inu Yasha... - num sussurro quase inaudível, Kikyou consegue pronunciar o nome do seu amado que já estava a seu lado, segurando sua mão. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados. Parecia que se os fechasse nunca mais conseguiria abri-los.

-Não se esforce, Kikyou! Você vai ficar bem! - o hanyou estava muito aflito - _De novo! Como pude ser tão incompetente! Mais uma vez não consegui protegê-la!_

-Está tudo bem, Inu Yasha. Eu não estou sentindo dor. - as almas estavam saindo de seu corpo lentamente. Logo estaria sem nenhuma, e isto significaria seu fim.

Todos se reuniram em vota da sacerdotisa, mas mantendo uma certa distância em sinal de respeito. A batalha fora árdua e estavam todos muito feridos.

Kagome estava desamparada. Se sentia mal por Kikyou e pelo sofrimento de Inu Yasha, mas ao mesmo tempo não gostava do quanto este se preocupava com a sacerdotisa, deixando-a totalmente em segundo plano. _Inu Yasha... você deve estar sofrendo muito..._

Por alguns segundos a sacerdotisa fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, aproveitando cada lufada de ar que ia a seus pulmões. Estava reunindo suas últimas forças. Seu fim era certo e nada mais podia ser feito.

-Kagome... por favor, deixe-me falar a sós com Inu Yasha. - este fora o ultimo pedido da sacerdotisa. E, respondendo com um aceno de cabeça, Kagome levantou-se.

-Venha, Kagome. – estendendo a mão para a estudante, Kouga, que estava com vários ferimentos graves pelo corpo. Suas pernas estavam cobertas com curativos, cobrindo o local do ferimento causado por Narak ao retirar seus fragmentos de Jóia que o deixavam rápido. Ele estava muito ferido, mas estavam todos tão cansados, que não notaram. O youkai lobo guiou-a para longe do casal, sendo seguido por Shippou

Sango e Mirok se retiraram também, a exterminadora apoiava sua cabeça no ombro do monge e tinha um ar triste; estavam rumando em direção aos restos mortais de Kohaku.

-Eu... sempre quis ser uma mulher comum. Mas... como o poderia? Tendo que cuidar da Jóia? - Kikyou fez uma pausa para buscar forças. O hanyou a observava sem a interromper. - Foi quando eu conheci você, Inu Yasha. E me ocorreu a idéia de fazer com que a Jóia desaparecesse atendendo a um desejo puro: transformar você em humano. Apesar de ser interesse meu, eu também o amava Inu Yasha. E ainda amo... - Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Seus olhos demonstravam dor. Não física, mas uma dor profunda, que ela sabia que ninguém poderia curar...

-Kikyou, eu... - mas este foi interrompido pela sacerdotisa.

-Por favor, deixe-me falar. Não duvido que você tenha me amado também. Você me fez muito feliz, Inu Yasha. Mas... agora é tarde demais. Eu estou morrendo... -ela fez uma pausa- É irônico... uma pessoa que já morreu há 50 anos achar que está morrendo de novo. -seu rosto obteve um sorriso amargo quando disse isso - 50 anos. Foi há 50 anos que eu morri, Inu Yasha, e te lacrei naquela árvore.Tendo guardado rancor por você, devido à armadilha do Narak, e o amando ao mesmo tempo. E... te odiando mais ainda por querer odiá-lo, e não poder fazê-lo. - seus olhos estavam fechados... lhe restava pouco tempo de vida. - E há 50 anos que a nossa estória acabou, Inu Yasha. - Ela abriu os olhos e encarou os orbes dourados do hanyou, que se enchiam de lágrimas. _Kikyou... _- Por favor, Inu Yasha, não se prenda mais a mim. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Quero que continue sua vida! Quero que você viva!

-Mas... como? - Inu Yasha tomava a palavra agora. De cabeça baixa, falava com as lágrimas caindo em sua veste de pele de rato do fogo - Como posso viver, sabendo que novamente não pude protegê-la? Novamente deixei Narak lhe fazer mal! Como? Me diga, Kikyou! - Este agora encarava Kikyou. Seu rosto demonstrava um sofrimento profundo. A sacerdotisa apenas sorriu, e disse:

-Inu Yasha, você me salvou. Finalmente minha alma descansará em paz. Mas... isto não acontecerá se eu for embora com você pensando que não cumpriu sua promessa comigo. Eu te agradeço muito, Inu Yasha... agradeço por ter me deixado conviver com você há 50 anos atrás... Mas.. agora é hora de você deixar seu coração aberto para outra pessoa. E você sabe muito bem quem é. - o hanyou tinha um olhar atônito - Posso te fazer um último pedido, Inu Yasha? - este respondeu afirmativamente com a cabeça. - Fale para Kagome seu sentimentos por ela.

-Ki... Kikyou! - o rosto do hanyou tomava uma expressão perplexa.

-Ela não vai esperar você pra sempre. –falou séria ao hanyou - E... diga a Kaede que eu a amo muito. E que ela foi uma ótima irmã.– Ela fechou os olhos. As almas estavam acabando – Você pode fazer isso por mim, Inu Yasha?

-Sim... Kikyou.. - o rosto da sacerdotisa toma uma expressão serena ao ouvir as palavras do hanyou.

-Obrigada, Inu Yasha. Obrigada por tudo. – após dizer essas palavras, a última alma saiu de seu corpo, que se desfez, sendo carregado pelo vento.

Lágrimas caíam do rosto de Inu Yasha, mas este tinha uma expressão serena. Sentia a brisa refrescante em seu rosto. O sol surge detrás das nuvens, revelando um arco-íris no céu.

-Adeus, Kikyou.

Kagome rodava a Jóia de Quatro Almas completa em sua mão. Estava sentada às margens do rio e Kouga estava sentado a uma pedra próxima descansando. Podia ver Sango e Mirok recolhendo os restos mortais de Kohaku. E mais ao fundo podia ver Kikyou e Inu Yasha. Desviou o olhar. Não queria presenciar aquilo. Os acontecimentos recentes ainda estavam rodando em sua cabeça. Fora uma batalha árdua e triste, e ainda podia vizualiza-la: a morte do irmãozinho de Sango, a retirada dos fragmentos das pernas do príncipe dos youkai lobos, a chegada de Kikyou, a sacerdotisa sendo atingida por Narak, e finalmente o golpe sincronizado de sua flecha com a onda explosiva de Inu Yasha.

_Inu Yasha..._ O rosto da colegial tomou uma expressão triste. O que aconteceria agora que a jóia estava completa? Será que ele iria querer se transformar em um youkai completo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

hm... eu tenho mesmo que dizer?

-vamos... diga...

mas... mas... ó.o

-diga! u.ú

nenhum dos personagens de Inu Yasha é meu! ;.;

-e precisa chorar? deixa de ser boba... --

--_jogada no chão_-- que cruel! u.ù 

**------------**

**A/N: **_Mirror Fic; é necessário ler as duas partes, a contada pelaKagome e a pelo Inu Yasha,para fazer sentido._

_De agora em diante todos os capítulos serão assim._

_Gomen nasai. u.ù''_

**é a minha primeira fic, então, por favor, críticas construtivas (não destrutivas!) são muito bem vindas... o.o**

kissu!

raine mizer

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O Fim**

**Kagome's Point of View**

**Por raine mizer**

**E**u deveria estar verificando se estavam todos bem. Eu sei que eu deveria, mas só de pensar que a Kikyou estava na floresta, logo atrás de mim, nos braços de Inu Yasha, em seus últimos momentos de vida - e que o que me incomodava não era o fato que ela iria morrer, mas o fato de que ela estava nos braços dele - eu estava ficando doente.

Me lembrei de uma outra vez em que eu havia desejado que a Kikyou morresse. Naquela época eu senti nojo de mim mesma, e achei que aqueles pensamentos só haviam tomado a minha mente porque eu estava cansada das batalhas e chateada com o Inu Yasha, mas esses sentimentos voltaram. Eu só queria que ela morresse logo, para que eu pudesse tomar o Inu Yasha em meus braços e consola-lo. Deus... Quando foi que eu me tornei essa pessoa?

Eu acho que, ao mesmo tempo que todas as batalhas pelas quais nós passamos aqui na era feudal me fortaleceram, elas me tornaram mais egoísta. Droga, o Kouga não parece bem... Eu realmente devia fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu estava deprimida demais para me mover, então eu simplesmente continuei sentada, rolando a jóia de quatro almas inteira nas minhas mãos, que, no momento, não eram minhas mãos, mas as mãos daquela outra Kagome, aquela que me assustava, mas não tanto como antigamente. Ela estava se tornando uma parte permanente de mim.

Eu acho que eu fui a primeira a escutar os passos dele quando ele voltou, e eu agradeci aos céus por ele estar de volta, porque eu não estava gostando do rumo que meus pensamentos estavam tomando.

"_Inu...Yasha..._", sussurrei quando vi seu rosto sereno, mas ele nem me olhou.

"_Vamos... Vamos embora daqui._" Ele disse para todos nós, mas sua voz não estava abalada, como nós esperávamos. Ela saiu firme e controlada e ele parecia simplesmente... Como eu posso dizer? Tranqüilo. Como se finalmente ele tivesse se redimido com a Kikyou, como se tudo estivesse acabado. Pensando bem, tudo _estava_ acabado.

Isso me fez pensar no que eu irei fazer de agora em diante. Eu voltaria para a minha era e para a minha família? Será que o Inu Yasha me deixaria continuar aqui com ele? Eu não acho que minha mãe ficaria muito feliz se eu ficasse por aqui, mas o que me faz feliz a faz feliz, é o que ela sempre diz...

Quando eu percebi, todos já haviam se levantado, então eu finalmente parei o movimento com as minhas mãos e fui atrás deles.

Inu Yasha estava tão calmo. Acho que no fundo eu esperava que ele precisasse ser consolado. O que diabos estava acontecendo comigo? Eu queria ver o Inu Yasha sofrendo só para que eu pudesse colocar meus braços em volta dele?

"_Estão todos bem?_" eu perguntei mais para afastar os pensamentos da minha cabeça do que para saber se havia alguém ferido, e minha voz saiu um pouco mais trêmula do que eu esperava.

Sango, que estava dando apoio ao Mirok, murmurou uma afirmativa que serviu para os dois. Kouga estava em cima da Kirara, e pela primeira vez eu realmente olhei para ele. "_Droga..._" Como eu pude deixar aquilo passar? Ele estava pálido e seu corpo estava coberto de sangue e suor. Pela primeira vez eu notei que ele segurava as costelas, e percebi por debaixo dos curativos o quão machucadas suas pernas estavam.

Como ele conseguiu andar até o lago sozinho?

Me apressei para ajuda-lo, retirando os curativos que cobriam seus machucados e dizendo para ninguém em particular "_Eu preciso de água._", água que o Inu Yasha se apressou para ir buscar. Eu acho que a nossa presença o estava incomodando.

Depois de terminar os curativos do Kouga – que estava com duas costelas fraturadas, ferimentos bem feios nas pernas e vários arranhões por seu tronco e membros – InuYasha falou, de repente parecendo muito perturbado "_O que nós vamos fazer agora?_".

Foi então que nós notamos que não estávamos andando para nenhum lugar definido. "_Nós precisamos descansar._", disse Mirok simplesmente, e Inu Yasha acenou com a cabeça e começou a nos guiar pela floresta.

Nós andamos durante o que pareceu ser uma hora, até que chegamos no vilarejo da velha Kaede. "_Vão descansar. Tem kits de primeiros socorros na minha mochila._", eu disse e comecei a andar.

"_Kagome, aonde...?_"

"_A velha Kaede precisa saber o que aconteceu. Eu encontro vocês daqui a pouco._"

Eu achei que a velha Kaede estaria no templo, orando por nós e por Kikyou, e acertei.

"_Vovó Kaede?_"

Ela fez uma reverência ao altar e se virou para me olhar nos olhos. Seu olhar estava indecifrável. Ela suspirou, "_Tudo bem Kagome, eu já sei de tudo_".

"_Sinto muito..._"

"_Eu sei que não sente._", ela me disse e eu quase podia ver as chamas em seus olhos.

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?_"

Será possível que ela sabe o que se passou pela minha cabeça? Como ela pode saber se nem eu sei direito? Eu tive que me controlar absurdamente para não sair correndo do templo. Eu estava me sentindo completamente transparente.

"_Kagome... Ciúme e inveja são sentimentos humanos, não adianta negá-los. Mas há algo errado..._"

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?", _perguntei um pouco menos afetada do que da última vez. Droga, como eu quero sair daqui!

"_Esses sentimentos estão presentes em todos os seres humanos, mas você..._", pela primeira vez na nossa curta conversa eu não queria que ela tivesse se calado.

"_O quê?_"

Ela começou a se aproximar de mim, cautelosamente. Ela estendeu o seu terço e começou a murmurar um mantra.

"_O que está fazendo, velha?_!", gritei a empurrando para longe de mim, o que fez com que ela caísse e batesse seu quadril contra o degrau do altar. Ela deve ter fraturado alguma coisa, porque quando eu saí correndo, ela não tentou ir atrás de mim.

"_O que está acontecendo comigo!_"

Eu nem percebi aonde minhas pernas estavam me levando, e de repente me vi diante da árvore onde eu conheci Inu Yasha. Ele estava lá, e a Kikyou estava em seus braços. Eu senti como se meu coração tivesse sido esmagado em meu peito, mas de repente eu parecia incapaz de sair dali. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar. Kikyou traçou com as pontas dos dedos o contorno do rosto do Inu Yasha e, em seguida, pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

Sabe quando você vê um acidente na beira de estrada, e por mais que você tente, você simplesmente não consegue evitar olhar? Pois era exatamente isso o que estava acontecendo comigo. Inu Yasha e Kikyou eram o acidente, a catástrofe, e eu não corri para buscar ajuda, eu só continuei lá assistindo à tragédia que estava se consumando na minha frente.

Quando Inu Yasha retribuiu o beijo, sem a suavidade de antes, mas com uma paixão efervescente, uma lágrima caiu dos meus olhos. Tem uma coisa sobre eu e as lágrimas: uma vez que eu começo a chorar, eu não consigo mais parar.

"_Tem alguma coisa errada!_", o meu me alertou cérebro querendo me devolver à razão, e minha cabeça finalmente despertou.

Kikyou está morta. Inu Yasha está ferido e descansando.

Vi a jóia de quatro almas sair do meu bolso, onde a havia deixado, e ela estava enegrecida. Eu fiquei congelada enquanto a jóia rasgava meu peito, entrando em meu corpo.

Senti como se estivesse sendo rasgada e queimada a ferro e eu acho que gritei, não tenho certeza.

"_Como vai Kagome?_", escutei uma voz conhecida me perguntar suavemente. De quem...? De quem é essa voz?

"_Está tudo bem. Deixe ir. A dor vai desaparecer, se você simplesmente se entregar._"

E por mais que algo me dissesse para não confiar naquela voz, a dor era muito intensa. Então eu me entreguei. Mas a dor não passou.

Quando eu voltei a mim, não estava mais na floresta. Eu estava naquele lago onde nós esperamos pelo Inu Yasha, logo depois da batalha.

"_O quê..._", eu comecei, mas falar consumia tanta energia que eu decidi parar.

"_Shhhh... Tá tudo bem Kagome. Eu estou aqui. Me desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe._"

Eu segui essa voz e percebi que eu estava deitada no colo do InuYasha, que parecia extremamente aliviado por algum motivo. Eu me lembrei da cena que eu havia visto na floresta, entre o Inu Yasha e a Kikyou, e por mais que aquilo doesse no meu coração, eu não sentia ódio, eu não sentia ciúme.

"_Me perdoe, Kikyou_", sussurrei.

Vi os olhos de Inu Yasha se inundarem e quando a primeira de suas lágrimas caiu sobre o meu rosto, eu desmaiei de novo. "_Tá tudo bem Kagome_", as palavras continuaram ecoando na minha cabeça... Sim, Inu Yasha, agora está tudo bem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

hm... eu tenho mesmo que dizer?

-vamos... diga...

mas... mas... ó.o

-diga! ù.ú

nenhum dos personagens de Inu Yasha é meu! ;.;

-e precisa chorar? deixa de ser boba... --

--_jogada no chão_-- que cruel! u.ù 

**------------**

kissu!

raine mizer

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - O Fim**

**Inu Yasha's Point of View**

**Por raine mizer**

**D**epois que a Kikyou se foi, eu não tinha mais nada a fazer, senão voltar para os meus amigos. Eu não estava triste. Finalmente tudo estava acabado: Narak foi derrotado, a Kikyou já não sofria mais e estavam todos bem.

Eu tentei me apressar para voltar, porque todos, inclusive eu, estavam muito feridos e cansados por causa da batalha. Todos nós, exceto a Kagome que, eu não sei como, conseguiu escapar só com um pequeno corte no braço esquerdo. _Ela está bem, Inu Yasha... Relaxa.._

Suspirei

Quando eu cheguei a beira do lago, estavam todos absorvidos em seus próprios pensamentos. Kouga estava apoiado na Kirara, dormindo, e Mirok, que estava deitado no colo da Sango, também parecia adormecido. Kagome estava sentada brincando com a jóia completa em suas mãos, e se virou, sem parar o movimento com as mãos, quando ouviu meus passos.

"_Inu...Yasha..._", ela sussurrou, mas eu ignorei. Tínhamos passado por muita coisa nas últimas horas, e a paz que estava no meu coração não era tão resistente assim. Eu temia que ela fosse quebrada pelo doce sorriso da Kagome, e que eu desmoronasse ali mesmo, na frente de todos.

"_Vamos... Vamos embora daqui._", eu disse, de repente não querendo mais estar em nenhum lugar próximo de onde tudo aconteceu.

Nós começamos andar floresta adentro, imersos em nosso silêncio, em nossas dores. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora de caminhada, ouvi a voz trêmula de Kagome "_Estão todos bem?_"

Sango e Mirok responderam com um murmúrio afirmativo e eu acho que eu só grunhi, não tenho certeza.

"_Droga..._", eu ouvi Kagome dizer e, quando acompanhei seu olhar, vi Kouga, que estava lutando para não perder a consciência.

Kagome disparou em sua direção e, analisando seus machucados, disse "_Eu preciso de água_."

Me apressei para buscar a água, porque só de ouvir sua voz, eu estava fraquejando. Lembrei do que a Kikyou falou antes de morrer "_Fale para Kagome seu sentimentos por ela. Ela não vai esperar você pra sempre._"

Droga, Kikyou! Que belo soco no estômago você me dizer isso antes de morrer!

Depois que eu voltei com a água, Kagome começou a trabalhar imediatamente nos ferimentos do Kouga. De repente eu me toquei: aonde diabos nós estamos indo? O que nós vamos fazer agora? Tudo acabou. Para onde nós vamos? Não é como se nós tivéssemos um lar para o qual voltar. Bom, a Kagome tem um lar para o qual voltar. Droga, será que ela vai voltar para a era dela?

"_O que nós vamos fazer agora?_", eu me peguei pensando alto, algum tempo depois. Pelos olhares que eu recebi, todos pensaram que a minha pergunta havia sido algo como "_Para onde nós estamos indo?_", e não o que realmente estava na minha cabeça, que era um pouco mais desesperado, como "_Qual o objetivo das nossas vidas insignificantes agora!_"

"_Nós precisamos descansar._", disse Mirok simplesmente. Eu acenei positivamente com a cabeça e me virei, para que ninguém percebesse o quão perturbado eu estava.

Isso, Mirok, uma coisa de cada vez, primeiro descansar, depois descobrir o que nós vamos fazer com as nossas vidas miseráveis.

Comecei a andar para oeste, onde era o vilarejo da velha Kaede e, mais ou menos uma hora depois, nós chegamos e eu percebi como estava cansado. Todos os músculos do meu corpo doíam, eu tinha um machucado profundo nas costas e diversos arranhões pequenos, daqueles dos quais você definitivamente vai se lembrar toda a vez que se molhar.

"_Vão descansar. Tem kits de primeiros socorros na minha mochila._", Kagome disse e começou a andar em direção ao templo.

"_Kagome, onde...?_"

"_A velha Kaede precisa saber o que aconteceu. Eu encontro vocês daqui a pouco._", ela disse simplesmente e continuou andando.

Nenhum de nós pensou em impedi-la, Deus, estávamos tão cansados!

Fomos para a cabana onde sempre ficamos quando estamos no vilarejo, e eu carreguei Kouga, que tinha adormecido de novo, até a esteira mais próxima e me joguei na outra. Shippou e Kirara estavam dormindo, assim como Mirok e Sango, que haviam se ajeitado nas outras esteiras.

Fechei os olhos e tentei pegar no sono, fiquei rolando de um lado para o outro, tentando achar uma posição confortável, mas o sono simplesmente não vinha.

Algum tempo depois eu desisti de dormir e decidi ir dar à velha Kaede o recado de Kikyou e, quem sabe, trazer a Kagome de volta. Ela podia não estar ferida, mas eu sabia que ela estava tão exausta como nós. Ela estava demorando a voltar.

Fui até o templo onde a velha estaria orando como sempre e, quando entrei, Kagome não estava lá.

A velha Kaede estava jogada no chão, tentando se levantar

"_Velha Kaede!_", me apressei para ajudá-la.

"_Inu Yasha... Ele está dentro dela! Não deixe que ele a domine!_"

"_Do quê você está falando, velha!_"

"_Narak... Quando ele percebeu que ia perder, ele fez um corte no braço esquerdo da Kagome, colocou dentro dela parte do seu sangue. Se o Naraku conseguir dominar a Kagome, ele voltará, ainda mais forte._"

"_O quê você está me dizendo!_"

Droga! Não é possível que o desgraçado não tenha morrido! Eu já estou ficando de saco cheio disso!

"_Ele está conseguindo, Inu Yasha! Você tem que encontrá-la! Leve o meu rosário. Eu vou te ensinar um mantra e quando você a vir, recite o mantra, e tire o sangue de Narak de dentro dela._"

"_Como você espera que eu faça isso, velha!_", perguntei irritado pela falta de informações precisas.

"_O Sangue de Narak está se multiplicando dentro da corrente sangüínea da Kagome. Você tem que fazer o sangue sair._"

"_Eu tenho que matá-la!_", perguntei, horrorizado.

"_Não. Faça ela sangrar até que todo o sangue de Narak saia do seu corpo._"

"_E como diabos eu vou saber qual é o sangue dela e qual é o sangue do Narak!_"

"_O ferimento vai estancar depois que o sangue de Narak sair. É isso que o mantra faz._"

A velha começou a me falar o mantra e eu tive que me esforçar para prestar atenção. Não era um mantra tradicional, mas nada muito difícil de lembrar. Droga, Kagome, como eu não percebi?

Saí depressa do templo e segui o cheiro da Kagome até a árvore onde tínhamos nos encontrado pela primeira vez.

Quando eu cheguei, ela estava sentada no chão, rosto virado para o céu. Eu podia ver uma trilha de lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

"_Kagome..._", eu disse dando um passo adiante.

Ela virou seu rosto na minha direção e sua expressão me assustou.

"_Como está, Inu Yasha?"_

"_Narak, seu cretino! Deixe ela em paz!_"

Ele deu um de seus sorrisos maníacos.

"_Não se preocupe, Inu Yasha... Eu não pretendo ficar no corpo dela. Eu tenho um corpo muito mais resistente esperando por mim, mas, infelizmente, eu preciso do poder espiritual dessa menina para voltar. Você realmente me matou dessa vez, você sabia, Inu Yasha?_

"_Desgraçado!_", disse, desembainhando a tetsusaiga.

Ele só riu, e no momento seguinte, não estava mais lá.

Mais uma vez, comecei a perseguir o cheiro da Kagome, que estava enfraquecendo cada vez mais, enquanto o do Narak se intensificava.

Eu os encontrei no lago, onde Kagome e os outros estavam descansando, logo depois da batalha.

Havia um cadáver de um youkai que costumava ser um servo de seus servos na margem e Narak estava ajoelhado ao lado dele.

"_Inu Yasha... Me surpreende que você ainda tenha energia para me seguir até aqui. Mas, por mais que eu ainda esteja fraco, você não vai resistir a uma batalha comigo e, eu acho que você sabe disso._"

Era verdade. Eu ainda não tinha me recuperado da batalha anterior e, quando eu peguei a tetsusaiga na floresta, minha energia era tão fraca, que ela nem se transformou.

De repente, eu me senti sufocar. Olhei ao meu redor, e percebi que raízes que brotavam da terra estavam enroladas em volta do meu corpo, apertando o meu pescoço.

Narak estava com uma das mãos enfiadas na terra, usando a energia de Kagome. Droga, eu não sabia que ele podia controlar essas coisas.

"_Ah, Inu Yasha!_", Narak suspirou, enquanto ria, "_Você está pior do que eu pensava!_"

As raízes apertaram mais e minha visão se resumiu a um pequeno ponto de luz.

_Você não pode desistir! Você prometeu à Kikyou! Quer que a Kagome morra nas mãos desse canalha, como ela! O que você está fazendo, Inu Yasha! Ela conta com você! Reaja!_

Minha visão voltou e, quando eu notei, estava livre das raízes, em cima do Narak.

Dizem que uma pessoa é capaz de tudo, quando desesperada. Eu descobri isso naquele momento. Sem hesitar, enfiei minhas garras fundo em seu peito e, no momento seguinte, despertei.

Não era completamente o Narak. O espírito era do Narak. O corpo da Kagome.

"_Vai matá-la, Inu Yasha? Que patético..._"

Mas eu podia perceber que ele estava enfraquecendo, então enfiei minhas garras mais profundamente e um jorro de sangue azul espirrou.

"_Seu maldito!_"

Narak começou a rir e aquilo me desconcertou. Quando olhei para as minhas mãos, vi sangue vermelho.

O sangue de Kagome nas minhas mãos.

Ao ver minha expressão aterrorizada, Narak começou a rir mais, e eu travei.

_Ela está sangrando. Ela vai morrer._

Eu agradeço àquela minúscula parte do meu cérebro que nunca perde a calma e que raramente se manifesta, pois foi ela quem me lembrou do o rosário da velha Kaede.

Alcancei o rosário, que estava pendurado na faixa da minha roupa e comecei a recitar o mantra.

Os olhos de Narak se arregalaram e ele disse tentando não soar assustado "_Acha... Acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar, Inu Yasha! Um mantra velho e fraco como esse?_"

Eu continuei a recitar o mantra, me concentrando em cada palavra. Embaixo de mim, Narak começou a se debater até que, com um gemido, ele parou de lutar.

Olhei para baixo e não vi mais Narak. Agora quem jazia lá era somente Kagome, e o ferimento em seu peito havia dado lugar a uma cicatriz. A cicatriz que eu havia feito.

Não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, mas no momento seguinte, eu estava chorando descontroladamente, segurando Kagome em meus braços, com medo de que ela não estivesse realmente bem. Medo que eu a tivesse matado.

Por mais que eu checasse a sua pulsação e ela estivesse normal, eu não conseguia parar.

Quando eu finalmente me controlei, arrumei a Kagome de modo que ela ficasse deitada em meu colo, e fiquei sentado lá, simplesmente sentindo o seu peso e a sua respiração.

Alguns minutos depois, o ritmo de sua respiração mudou e ela abriu os olhos lentamente, mas não me viu.

"_O quê..._", ela começou, mas estava exausta demais para continuar.

"_Shhhh... Tá tudo bem Kagome. Eu estou aqui. Me desculpe. Por favor, me desculpe._", eu sussurrei, extremamente aliviado que ela estivesse de olhos abertos.

Seus olhos ganharam foco e ela finalmente encontrou meu rosto. Não me esforcei para esconder as emoções que deviam estar brincando com a minha expressão.

Logo em seguida, ela fechou os olhos e sorriu.

"_Me perdoe, Kikyou._", ela murmurou e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Logo em seguida ela perdeu a consciência de novo, mas só de ouvir a sua voz e ver seu sorriso, eu consegui forças para nos tirar daquela droga de lugar e nos levar para o vilarejo.

_Eu prometo, Kagome. Eu nunca vou deixar nada te acontecer._

**Fim do Capítulo 1**


End file.
